Gorillaz: Eviction Notice
by Night Cap 0
Summary: A story depicting the events after the DoYaThing music video. PS: This is not a romance/relationship fanfiction so apologies if that's the sort of thing your looking to get off to ;)
1. Chapter 1

2D awoke that morning with a throbbing headache. As usual, he had been on the bender with the mental case, green goblin, ladies man Murdoc. It wasn't 2D's choice to be drinking for twelve o'clock in the afternoon to quarter past seven the next morning, which was almost a light breakfast for the abusive Murdoc Niccals. The blue haired, black eyed, Stuart Pot threw off his bed sheet without the slightest amount of gusto and dragged himself from his mattress. He stumbled his way to the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pink underpants when he stared into the bathroom mirror. After turning his head from side to side to check every image of his face, 2D went to get changed. Now sporting a pale blue t shirt, skinny jeans and self-branded converse, he left his messy room.

After shutting the door from the room, he immediately went to check on Noodle. 2D must have thought it right to check up on her since she was deemed "dead" for quite some time. Slowly opening the door, 2D smiled s he saw Noodle contempt in her comfy warm bed. Next for his daily routine, he then went to the second bathroom the band had. In this room he was greeted with Andre 3000, who was...for some reason letting his sweat drip out into two pots which were help by two blue men in strange clothing. The now puzzled 2D shut the door.

He then walked his way to Murdoc's room, where he was greeted with nothing. Murdoc's room was rid of all light but was accompanied with sounds of people held captive and a goat. Then, 2D got a great big shock as the disgusting Murdoc appeared out from the darkness sticking his tounge out at 2D. The old man then used his stair lift to travel his way downstairs...who needs to use their legs anyways! Stuart followed the lift down one flight of stairs before walking through the next hallway, where he checked up on the Boogeyman who was quietly sitting reading the newspaper while watching the DARE music video made by Noodle many years ago. After a beady-eyed stare from Boogey, 2D decided to go downstairs for some toast.

Murdoc's lift jammed for a second, this worried 2D because this meant he had to squeeze past the green vegetable if he was to grab a spot of breakfast. After collecting some spittle from Murdoc's great gullet, Stu was able to make his way to the kitchen to eat. He grabbed some bread, placed it in the toaster and placed a severed ear on the meal. After sitting down, he read the funnies in the newspaper which depicted The Gorillaz themselves. This day's story depicted a very happy Murdoc warming up to 2D and embracing him dearly. 2D descended the paper to reveal a snarling Murdoc holding another pair of 2D's converse. Murdoc thwacked the boot across 2D's head and threw it off the wall, you can only imagine how painfully this was with a hangover like the one 2D had. The green monster then walked into his "studio" to continue his radio show which was supposed to be based in Hawaii NOT a flat in London.

Stuart grabbed his coat and trudged his way throw the many envelopes in the hallway, he then exited the flat where he was greeted with an intriguing individual. A baboon. A baboon postman. That delivers post.

2D snatched the letter that was given to him, the print on the envelope stated "Eviction Notice". Stuart let out a smile before leaving the flat. Russell lay atop the roof deep in sleep with Noodle's windmill island floated above him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh now this one, this one is great song. I used to play with this band back in day yes. Well when I say play what I really mean is that I once went to a gig with them and air-guitar-ed a bit, but I am very close with The Clash now you see. Hmm, yes..." Murdoc explained into the mic in his "studio".

A knock was at the door of the hawaii strewn room of Murdoc's radio show. A frown arose on his face as he grumbled.

"That better not be 2D again, that blundering stupid waste of space, I would rather hook myself to auto-tune than have his-" Murdoc opened the door. "Oh...N-n-n-noodle?" He stuttered.

She stood in the doorway staring at the green man with vengeful eyes. He stumbled backwards into his chair next to the recording equipment, he then opened his mouth close to the mic.

"Oh...ha ha...mmm...look who's here everyone! It's good ol' Noodle, my best bud!"

She stepped into the tropical room still staring at Murdoc.

"She's giving me the silent treatment you see haha, it's just a joke folks, obviously...obviously...obviously..."

She moved ever closer still not saying anything.

"Ha ha, we are always like this, making each other laugh! Good friends!"

Noodle was now an inch away from Murdoc's pale green face.

"OK! OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I assumed you were dead! I'm sorry I replaced you! I'm sorry! Goddammit! I'm sorry just stop staring at me with those squinted eyes you crazy bitch!"

Noodle let out a smile. Her eyes widened ever so slowly. Eventually she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor tickled pink.

"Wh...What's so funny?" Murdoc's face dropped.

"You silly British kappa!" She giggled

"GET OUT!"

Noodle left the room and shut the door still bubbling with laughter. Murdoc paused for a few seconds then turned back to the mic and said.

"Ok, now I'm going to take some calls from the listeners...Ok, Leonard Bubblgum you are on the line!"

_"Hey Murdoc so great to be on the show_!"

"Well it is my show hmm I can't blame you, yes."

_"I have a question._"

"Shoot."

_"What's a British Kappa?_" Leonard burst into laughter.

"GRRR...I'm gonna kill that Noodle! ARGH!"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door. Russel would have woke to the knocking as he was on the roof, but unfortunately he was in some sort of ghostly trance sleep probably to do with Del still being inside of him.

"Who the bloody hell could that be?" Murdoc asked.

He had just finished his radio show which was full of ridicule from the listeners because of his situation with Noodle. Murdoc wrapped a red velvet dressing gown around himself because all he was wearing was a leopard print speedo. He walked his way through to to the front door and kneeled down to peek through the letter box. He pushed the letter box lid on the other side of the door and took a peak. All he saw was two poles of aluminum foil standing in front of the door.

Murdoc stood up and swung the door open, suddenly he found himself at a stop. He was speechless at what he saw. Well, what he knew were now that the poles were not poles at all they were in fact legs. Legs that were connected to a body. The body of a robot.

The robot was built of a big alluminum foil box, silver plated legs, a sphere shaped head with two red beady eyes made out of sequins. And on the robot's feet were blue and green coloured converse shoes.

"Beep." it said.

"Beep?" Murdoc replied.

"Borp."

"Borp?"

"Click click."

"Click what?"

"One zero one."

Murdoc opened his mouth, thought for a second then said nothing. Eventually he just stared at the strange contraption.

"Thank you." the robot said for some bizarre reason.

Minutes past with these two staring at each other until eventually the robot just stomped it's way into the flat. Murdoc's eyes followed the little guy as it made itself at home.

Murdoc rubbed his face and mumbled, "Community Service...grr...Eels...Hell...Rapper's souls...Russel becoming a giant...Actually after all we've been through, this circumstance seems pretty tame." And he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly introduced robot entered the living room, sat on the couch, picked up the remote with his clamp-like hand and switched Takeshi's Castle on the television. Noodle was already sitting on the couch at the moment the box shuffled into the room.

"Murdoc?" She asked with wide eyes puzzled at the intriguing machine.

Murdoc stepped into the living room still in his dressing gown, also puzzled.

"Noodle. I don't know how to put this. But I think we have some sort of new roommate hmm."

The robot's head piece rotated at high speed to look at Murdoc. Then made a "Shh" sound and turned back to face the TV. Noodle abruptly turned to Murdoc and shouted,

"You made another cyborg!?"

"Noodle..." He replied "I have nothing to do with this contraption. It just made itself comfortable."

"Who is your master?" Noodle said to the robot. It's head piece once again quickly rotated now to face Noodle. It's sequin red eyes pulsated into a black colour. Eventually it spoke.

"I was created by a human named Saint Ex. My name is Mandy."

"Oh well that explains a whole lot, rust bucket!" Murdoc shouted.

Mandy turned back to continue watching TV, Noodle joined her and Murdoc decided to play his bass guitar which was in a plant pot in the corner of the room as a result to the hard partying him and 2D had the night before. He started playing some simple bass riffs, B...D...E...F#...etc. As Murdoc did this, the robot started to shake vigorously.

"Erm, Murdoc?" Noodle asked shakingly.

Immediately, Mandy's legs and arms inverted into her body. Her Box shaped body formed two circles on the front which resembled speakers. The robot now looked like a boom box. Murdoc didn't notice this, he just kept playing his bass. As he did this, Mandy started making "Chugga chugga" , "Wub wub wub" , "Zip zip zoom" sounds. Noodle smiled and looked at Murdoc and he paused and looked back at her.

They had a new member in their band. They both knew that with this new machine they would be able to create a new album and be able to pay off all their debts. At that very moment; 2D called up Murdoc.

"Erm...M-Murdoc?" He said. "I have a big problem here..."

"What is it, idiot?"

"How can I put this..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm at Feel Good Incorporated..."

"WHAT!?

The phone was taken from 2D and passed to a familiar voice which said,

"We'll see you here in two hours Murdoc...HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is it so dark!?" Stuart asked himself.

He was sat in a wooden chair in pitch black darkness, he could hear a ticking noise. 2D couldn't reach to feel anything around him because he was strapped to the chair along with his legs. A very slight noise could be heard from outside of the room he was in, the sound was like feedback coming from a guitar amp. He heard a loud buzz for a few seconds until a muffled voice erupted from a speaker that was supposedly in the room.

"2D." the voice said.

"Wh-who's that?"

"You don't recognize my voice? Typical."

"Please let me out of here!"

The mysterious individual laughed hysterically.

"Oh no, it can't be..." 2D said with great realization.

"That's right."

Blinding white lights filled the room which messed with Stuart's vision for a while. Eventually the room became clear and he realized where he was. It was the tower of Feel Good Incorporated. It was the very same room that 2D sang in the music video for the song of the same name. The room was 4-sided with 3 walls filled with television screens and the fourth wall with a window that displayed the view of the skies. The television screens revealed Little Jimmy Manson, the crazy hippie that was supposedly dead.

"How are you alive!?" 2D asked still strapped to the chair.

"Oh so you actually care about me now?" Manson explained "All I wanted was to be in your band, but you had that thing: Noodle, to replace me...The plan was for me to kill Noodle during the El Manana music video, escape off the island with the parachute to safety. But that wasn't the case...no no...Murdoc had other plans. I was supposed to be a stow away inside the lighthouse of the Chinese-"

"Japanese."

"Whatever. I was going to kill her with a gun that Murdoc would have supplied, but no. He 'Forgot' the gun and I couldn't get out of the box I was being stowed away in. So when the island went down, Noodle grabbed the parachute and I fell with it. The heavens must have been shining down on me that day though because when the island crashed, so did the box I was in. Meaning I got out with a very lucky escape. I was then carried away by some sort of cloud back to this tower."

"What do you want with me!?"

"Simple. I'm going to let you call Murdoc ad tell him to come here...So I can kill him."

"And why would I do something like that!?"

"You still haven't realized have you? You hear that ticking? That's you."

"WHAT!?"

2D looked down to his stomach where C4 was covering his whole torso.

"If you don't call him." Manson continued, "I will press this button right here and blow you to smithereens sure the building will crumble down too but I haven't made the mistake of not having a parachute right beside me. I will get to safety if you blow up, and I will be the new singer on your stupid band. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAAAAAAAA."

The ceiling of the room had a compartment which descended along with Manson. He was now on the same level as 2D instead of being inside a screen. In Jimmy's hand there was a phone which he hung next to 2D's left ear. The phone began to ring, eventually Murdoc picked up.

"Erm...M-Murdoc?" 2D said. "I have a big problem here..."

"What is it, idiot?" Murdoc replied.

"How can I put this..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm at Feel Good Incorporated..."

"WHAT!?

The phone was taken from 2D and passed to Jimmy Manson which said,

"We'll see you here in two hours Murdoc...HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA"

Manson hung up the phone. He then pressed a button on the C4 strapped to Stuart who said,

"What's that? What does 125 mean?"

"The numbers on the C4 are the amount of minutes it will take before you explode."

"Shit..."


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc stood in front of the mirror staring at himself and his new gear. Attached to his face was a broken hockey mask with a big G on the forehead. He had a dustbin lid wrapped around his left arm, to complete the suit Murdoc was wearing a scuba diver outfit.

"You look Bad ass!" He said towards the mirror.

Murdoc then left his room to meet Noodle who was outside of the house, on his way he noticed a red fire-axe dug into the plaster of the wall so he took it as a weapon. Murdoc arrived downstairs and noticed Mandy there who had transformed herself to have metal saws for arms. They both left the house to the doorstep outside to greet Noodle who was wearing high tech ninja gear, a bandana wrapped around her chin, two swords attached to her back and a tommy gun belted to her side.

"Ready?" Noodle asked.

"Ok..." Murdoc sighed at the sight of the now MORE bad ass looking individual.

One hour had passed and the three had managed to hitch a ride on the subway. All of the citizens were staring at the trio and laughing at how stupid they looked.

"Murdoc?" asked Noodle

"Yes?" he replied

"Why is it that we always forget about Russell?"

"Who?"

**Hey guys, I know this was just a small chapter but I would like to hear your thoughts on what you think should happen next? Will they make it to 2D on time or will he explode before they get there!? Will Manson live to see the day? Will he get his revenge on Murdoc?**  
**YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
